


Passion It Is Then

by thekingofcarrotflowers



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, Kinky, Kinky Surprises, M/M, Penis Plug, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex Toys, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingofcarrotflowers/pseuds/thekingofcarrotflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Bull has a sexy surprise for Dorian, and Dorian tries sounding for the first time. Basically, just smutty kinky smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion It Is Then

**Author's Note:**

> SO, I got this prompt and it ended up longer than I intended so I figured I might as well post it here?? I haven't beta'd it, so I'm sure it's full of typos. I ... I watched a lot of kinky porn to figure this one out.

“Hey, Dorian,” Bull was suddenly looming at the entrance of Dorian’s alcove, casting a shadow across Dorian’s book.

  
“Ah, Bull,” Dorian looked up, blinking a few time and stretching. He realized he’d been sitting here all day, pouring over these books, and had forgotten to pay any attention to the time, “Have I missed dinner?”

  
“Nah, it’s not that late,” Bull shrugged slightly, something bright burning in his eye, a smirk tugging at his scarred lips, “Got a surprise back in the room.”

  
“I do like your surprises,” Dorian said brightly, setting his book aside and standing. He smoothed out his robes, even as Bull leaned down to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

These little public displays were becoming more frequent, handhold and brief kisses and touches still putting Dorian on edge, but also thrilling him in a way something so small shouldn’t.

  
“I’m looking forward to this one,” Bull breathed, close to Dorian’s lips, voice gone gravely. Dorian’s cock jumped at the sound in Bull’s voice, and he wanted nothing more than to please the Bull.

  
“Shall we be on our way, then?” Dorian breezed past him, letting Bull’s palm splay against his lower back and guide him towards Bull’s quarters.

 

\---

  
  
Bull was grinned as he picked up the box, something sleek and dark and Dorian guessed perverse. Dorian shifted slightly, frowning as he tried to remember anything Bull mentioned lately. Really, he mentioned all sorts of things they could get up to in the bedroom — it could be new ropes or scarves in an exciting color, or the whip Dorian mentioned he might enjoy. When Bull flipped open the lid, Dorian’s breath caught a little at the sight of the long, thin metal rods, with a wide flat piece at one end, and something else that looked some sort of stopper. _Now_ he had remembered the conversation. It stemmed from the ring in his cock, Bull asking if he’d tried something he called sounding in the bedroom. Apparently some people used the thing metal rods to stretch out one’s urethra for _pleasure_. The idea was a little strange for Dorian, and Bull had called him out with a smirk for formerly claiming Tevinter was the homeland of deviance.

  
“They look rather large,” Dorian mumbled, taking a step closer to examine them.

  
“You have a ring through your cock, Dorian. Smallest one’s the same size as the hoop,” Bull said patiently as his partner frowned down at the collection, “If you aren’t comfortable with it, we don’t have to do it.”

  
Dorian thought for a moment, “No, I’d like to try.” He wanted to try for the Bull. It was rare that Bull openly expressed something he wanted to do in the bedroom without running it by Dorian extensively, so the ‘surprise’ and the stupid grin Bull had been wearing must mean this was one thing he was fairly excited over. Plus, he trusted the Bull and his ideas. If he said it felt good, it probably did. If it wasn’t his thing, Dorian would say the word and it would stop.

  
“Atta boy,” Bull grinned again, reaching up to cup Dorian’s cheek.

  
“You’ll have to guide me through this,” Dorian answered, smiling back fondly.

  
Bull nodded, “You mostly gotta sit back and let me do the work anyways.”

  
“Not much fun for you, then, is it?”

  
Sometimes, Dorian didn’t quite understand how Bull could get off so much on making someone else feel good. There’d been countless times when he spanked or ate out or sucked off Dorian until he came, and was fine with ignoring hard cock in favor of soothing Dorian as he came down from his high.

  
“Oh, I’m sure I’ll have fun. Always like seeing you squirm.”

  
Dorian felt his cock twitch again, “How do you want me?”

  
“Get undressed and lay on the bed, baby.”

  
Dorian did as he was ordered, kicked off his boots and undid all his buckles, leaving a trail from the middle of the room to the bed. Bull tsked slightly from behind him, kicking a boot out of the way as he removed his own boots and harness and pants.

  
“Didn’t say they had to go anywhere in particular,” Dorian smiled overly sweet, scooting back on the bed. He reached down and began to stroke himself lazily as Bull watched, his skin gold in the late day light streaming in from outside. Bull licked his lips, eye trailing up Dorian’s figure to meet Dorian’s hooded eyes.

  
“Might not want to get hard just yet,” Bull advised, and Dorian stilled, “Some people find it easier at first if you aren’t hard yet.”

  
“Ah,” Dorian answered, the nervousness coming back into his expression as he dropped his hand away.

  
“You sure you’re okay with this?” Bull asked, scooping up Dorian’s things with his own and setting him on the oversized armchair Dorian had dragged up here.

  
“Yes, it’s just rather new,” Dorian shrugged slightly, awkwardly folding his hands across his stomach as he settled against he pillows.

  
“What’s the word?”

  
“Katoh.”

  
Bull approached slowly, box made of dark wood in hand. He set it down on the foot on their massive bed, and moved to grab the oil.

  
“How’s this work, exactly?” Dorian asked quietly, eying the box.

  
“Start with the smallest one, ease it into that beautiful cock of yours, nice and slow. Let gravity do some of the work. They got those ends so they can’t go all the way in. It should feel good,” Bull explained, moving back to the foot of the bed. He grabbed Dorian by the ankles and tugged him closer, feet just at the edge of the bed.

  
“Mm,” Dorian hummed thoughtfully, piling pillows behind him.

  
“Can I take your ring out?” Bull asked, hands tiptoing up Dorian’s leg. Dorian nodded, and Bull took him in hand. He popped the ball off and eased the ring out, Dorian watching intently. Smirking, Bull swiped a tongue across the head of Dorian’s flaccid length, making him gasp slightly.

  
Carefully, he opened the lid of the box and set the ring inside. He pulled out the smallest sound first, holding it up so Dorian could see before slicking it up with oil.

  
“Gonna start with this one, okay?”

  
Dorian nodded dumbly, “I trust you.”

  
Bull took Dorian’s length in one hand, swiping a thumb across the head. He twitched slightly, but hadn’t taken his eyes off the metal rod yet. Bull touched it to the head, watching Dorian for his reaction. He kissed the inside of Dorian’s leg gently.

  
“Take a deep breath for me, big guy,” Bull ordered gently, pressing the rod just slightly against the hole.

  
Again, Dorian complied, breathing in and glancing away finally. Bull could tell the breath was unsteady and nervous, and he began to slide the sound in slowly. Dorian made a small noise, eyes flickering back to the metal stick sticking out of the head of his cock as Bull slowly worked it deeper and deeper in.

  
“Good?” Bull’s eye met Dorian’s.

  
“Yeah,” Dorian breathed as Bull pulled the rod slowly back out, his breath catching slightly as heat sparked through him.

  
“Gonna get you hard, now, Kadan,” Bull hummed, sliding the rod back in and beginning to work his other hand up and down Dorian’s length.

  
Dorian watched, whimpering slightly, and still studying the rod. It wasn’t so strange now that it was happening, the feeling sparking something intense inside of him, white and hot and strangely good.

  
“Not so bad, huh?” Bull asked, smiling lopsidedly as his hand squeezed Dorian’s member. He squirmed slightly.

  
“Feels good,” Dorian admitted.

  
“Hoped it would. Like to make you feel good.”

  
Dorian let his head fall back as Bull gently worked his length with one hand, feeling himself hardening around the bar, which Bull was slowly working in and out again. Occasionally, a sigh or groan escaped his lips, still growing used to the pleasure blooming inside him, the heat of Bull’s hand around him.

“Think you’re ready for the next one?” Bull asked, slowly sliding the rod all the way out.

  
“I can take it,” Dorian nodded, face flushed as he propped himself up again. Bull continued to jerk him off with one hand as he switched out rods.

  
“Yeah, you take it so good.”

  
Dorian smiled at him fondly, inspecting the slightly larger rod with less nervousness than the first.

  
“Here we go,” Bull said, pressing the next one against his urethra again. Dorian watched this time, fascinated by the process now. Still gentle and careful, but with a little less reservation as Dorian grew comfortable, Bull began to move the rod.

  
“Ah,” Dorian gasped, head dropped back to expose a long line of taunt neck. It felt positively exquisite inside him now that he was hard, a jolt of pleasure with each drag of the rod or Bull’s hand.

  
“You like that?”

  
“Uh huh.”

  
“You’re all nice a stretched out, baby.”

  
Dorian propped himself back up to watch, the sound moving easily inside his cock. Bull pulled it almost all the way out, keeping a firm hold on Dorian’s length, and let go of the rod. After a moment, it began to slip down into his length by itself, gravity doing the work.

  
“Fuck,” Bull breathed, taking hold of the end of the rod again.

  
“Again. I want to see it again,” Dorian requested breathlessly, which made Bull chuckle. This time, as it slid in on its own accord, Dorian gasped and chuckled, dropping back on the pillows.

  
“Look how good you are. Such a good boy, Dorian.”

  
“Yeah,” Dorian breathed out, arching slightly at the praise.

  
“Bigger one?”

  
“P-please.”

  
Bull pressed Dorian’s length down between his thighs, holding his palm open under it to let the sound slip into his grasp. He eased the end out, Dorian shuddering slightly at the pull and sudden lack of the stretching burn.

  
“Last one, then we’ll try the plug.”

  
Dorian moaned, this sound looking massive to him compared to the first. Bull leaned down to pepper kisses against Dorian’s thighs and hips, murmuring encouragement between kisses, working his hand lazily on Dorian cock to keep in him.

  
“C’mon, Bull,” Dorian insisted, wriggling slightly.

  
“So bossy now,” Bull chuckled against his skin, leaning back to hold Dorian’s member steady and begin pressing the sound inside. Dorian twitched and squirmed, but Bull made sure to go slow and steady. Once the first bit was in, he dropped his hand to Dorian’s hip to hold him still and slide the rod in and out. The stretch of Dorian’s urethra was more obvious now, and Bull could see the rod made the underside of Dorian’s length bulge and shift.

  
“Ah, fuck, Dorian,” he growled, making Dorian whimper. He was hard as well, achingly so at the sight of Dorian bucking slightly, dark skin flushed dusky red, pants escaping his plump lips. Dorian who was nervous about this, who trusted him enough to try something most people didn’t know existed, who was now swearing in Tevene at the sensation. He shifted against the bed, his leaking cock getting some relief as it brushed the soft cloth of the bedspread, but focused in on Dorian, making him feel good, making him writhe and moan and call his name until he was senseless with it.

  
“Bull,” Dorian whined, trying to buck up off the bed under Bull’s hand.

  
“You look so fucking good, Kadan,” Bull groaned in answered, easing the rod deep into Dorian’s length. The slipped both his hands down to hook around Dorian’s legs, letting him buck up into the air and squirm. One of Dorian’s hands moved down to brush a thumb against the underside of his cock, gripping at the base. Eye dark and hungry, Bull watched, enraptured. Dorian looked so strung out, arching and thrusting up into nothing, cock bulging with the thick metal sound, free hand clenched in the sheets. He was babbling in Tevene, breathing out Bull’s name, biting his lip.

  
“Please, Bull,” Dorian hissed, “Peto, Bull, peto.”

  
“You wanna come, baby?” Bull growled, feeling like he could hit climax himself at the sight of Dorian like this.

  
“Sane quidem,” Dorian groaned out, body curving like a bow off of the bed.

  
“I’ll give you what you want,” Bull leaned forward again, one hand firmly digging into Dorian’s hip. The other took hold of the end of the rod, slowly dragging it out of Dorian. The man was gasping and spluttering, body straining against the grip at his side, “Almost there, Dorian.”

  
“I’m close,” Dorian whined, panting as he sprawled back on the bed.

  
“Yeah, I know. You can come with this in,” Bull said, picking up the penis plug. It was tapper slightly, with a hole through the middle to make it easy for Dorian to come with it in, “You still good?”

  
“Better than good.”

  
“You’re perfect,” Bull took hold of the base of Dorian’s cock again, the man giving a full-body shudder in response. He eased the plug into Dorian, a low moan drawn out of him with the press. Bull tugged it, making Dorian hiss and buck again when it stopped at the widest part. Knowing he was close to completion as well, Bull maneuvered so his cock pressed again Dorian’s, wrapping his hands around both of them. He grunted and began moving, sliding against Dorian’s length, both cocks pressing into the tight ring of his hands.

  
“I … I’m … Kaffas--”

  
“Come on, Dorian. I wanna see you come,” Bull grunted, jerking his hips a bit sporadically as well. Dorian was jerking, thighs quivering under him. It was so _intense_ , white heat spreading through Dorian, everything feeling like _more_ , his nerves on fire, “Dorian, you look so good. So good.”

  
And then, Dorian was gone, pressing up into Bull’s hand and crying out his name. Spunk spurted through the plug, dripping down their lengths and across Bull’s hands. White bloomed behind his eyelids, toes curling and eyes rolling back, body convulsing in what had to be the most powerful orgasm Dorian had ever felt. That was saying something after everything he and the Bull had done together, but his whole body felt alight, his fingers digging into the mess of sheets, all his muscles gone tight.

  
Bull followed soon after with a yell, the sight of Dorian tremoring through his aftershocks and still moaning his name pushing him over that edge. He came hard, adding to the gobs of Dorian’s come clinging to his hands and stomach.

  
“Yeah,” Bull grunted, squeezing the last bit of come from his length, working it a few more times as his aftershocks rolled over him. Dorian watched blearily, panting and still quivering slightly, “You did so good.”

  
He wiped up the come with his fingers, bringing them to his mouth and sucking. Dorian moaned again, arching weakly, Bull making eye contact as he sucked his calloused fingers clean. He reached down, taking hold of the end of the plug, and gently tugged it free. Dorian cried out again, and Bull hummed. Stepping away, he grabbed a clean rag and dipped it in lukewarm water He gave himself a quick wipedown, then returned to Dorian’s side to wash him down. Dorian mumbled incoherently, smile on his face, looking blissed out and wrecked.

  
“Look at you, Dorian,” Bull murmured to him, “My pretty boy.”

  
“Yours,” Dorian agreed, eyes hooded with sleep now, despite sunlight still streaming into the room.  Dinner would just have to wait until his lover was with it again. It wouldn’t be the first time Bull snuck into the kitchens late at night and piled food on plates to get their energy back.

  
Grinning, Bull cast the cloth to the side and slid into bed next to Dorian. He arranged them carefully, Dorian still gone limp. He tucked his arm under Dorian’s head, pulling him close to the side, and pulled the covers up.

  
“Maybe you could give me a turn sometime,” Bull rumbled, running his fingers through Dorian’s hair, “Make me come apart like that. So much fun watching you fall apart.”

  
Dorian threw an arm across Bull, patting his pudgy belly affectionately. Bull chuckled, ducking down to kiss Dorian’s forehead, listening to his breathing even out as he faded into sleep. He felt pretty blissed out himself, his Kadan tucked against his side, everything else beyond the walls of his room feeling faraway and unimportant for once.


End file.
